


Historia Corta por Personaje: Ana

by MarlaHectic



Series: #ProjectRosesOmelette [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Day Dreaming, F/F, Family Issues, Pre-Relationship, Random Encounters, Toxic Mother, almost drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Empezamos a publicar historias cortas basadas en los personajes de mi novela original a la que por ahora llamamos #ProjectRosesOmelette con una muchachilla que sale en un solo capítulo para casi un cameo pero a la que quiero  mucho: Ana.Espero que lo disfrutéis.
Relationships: Anna/Ana (#projectrosesomelette)
Series: #ProjectRosesOmelette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845958





	Historia Corta por Personaje: Ana

**Author's Note:**

> El resumen en esta ocasiónn es bastante explicativo...  
> Hope you enjoy this,  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Ser la menor de ocho hermanos no era plato de gusto de nadie; mucho menos si estos ocho parecían tener como misión particular en este plano terrenal el encontrar los oscuros secretos que ellos sabían, posiblemente por ridículos sueños que habían confundido con gracia divina, la joven guardaba.  
En verdad, Ana tenía secretos, sólo que no eran oscuros, sino llenos de resplandecientes amaneceres y colores brillantes. En ellos, chicas de pelo rubio cubrizo curiosamente parecido al suyo que solían contar con títulos de princesa, duquesa o marquesa (se aburría de hacer que la damita noble tuviera siempre que ser exactamente princesa, y ninguna otra cosa; en una ocasión, incluso la hizo “hija de un líder electo”) eran rescatadas por otras muchachas –siempre en hermosas pero prácticas armaduras- de torres que, de nuevo, recordaban mucho a la propia mansión de sus padres.   
El secreto que, de primeras podía parecer muy poca cosa, podía costarle muy caro a la pequeña Ana. Por ello, un buen día, a la tierna edad de seis años, inventó por completo su propio lenguaje y empezó a redactar las historias en el mismo.  
Quién sabe, puede que, algún día, se lo pudiera enseñar a alguien para evitar que todos sueños se desperdigaran como polvo en el viento. 

Años y años pasaron; década y medio año exactamente desde la primera autopublicación para uso privado de aquella niña cuando, accidentalmente mientras era arrastrada por su madre a una de aquellas interminables entrevistas en las que era presentada cuán valiosa mercancía para ser casada con otro hijo de equitativa irrelevancia de una familia igualmente pudiente a la suya propia, tropezó con otra muchacha por la calle, cayéndose uno de estos relatos, que llevaba encima a modo de talismán.   
La joven con la que había chocado se apresuró a recogerlo, pelo negro cayendo rebelde a ambos lados de su –desgraciadamente- oculto rostro, parándose un momento a tratar de leer la primera carilla.  
-Um…no conozco esta lengua…-Alzó la vista, el pulso de Ana se aceleró.  
-Es…mía.  
-Curioso… ¿Le importa si…trato de comprenderla por mi cuenta? Me gustan los desafíos.-Le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante.  
Casi se desmaya; recordó de golpe que su madre estaba a su lado y…  
-Si mi señora madre lo permite, será un placer.  
Ésta asintió con la mano, como si fuera asunto menor, cosa de chiquillas, y la forzó a proseguir mientras le comentaba lo positivo de que finalmente estuviera haciendo migas con otra chica de buena familia (porque, por lo visto, la misteriosa lectora lo era, y su madre conocía –como no- a los progenitores de la misma); pero ella no podía escuchar.  
En lo único que podía pensar era en que, tal vez (y sólo tal vez) su caballera de brillante y práctica armadura hubiera venido a rescatarla.

**Author's Note:**

> Para un casi-drabble igual se me ha ido un poco de longitud...anyways, ¿qué os ha parecido?  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


End file.
